It All
by cocoalvin
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS - A world of privilege can be a very lonely one. If you are the only person who thinks that your life is less than perfect, can one man revolutionize your future? AH/AU/OOC. Rated M. Contains mature content. Originally an entry for SlashBackSlash 2.0
1. Introductions

_This was originally my entry in the__** SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST - **__for other entries in the contest, please visit the /c2/68069/3/0/1/_

_I had a lot of requests to continue with this story, and although it has taken me some time to do so, I am very happy to be here now, ready to tell the boys' story. If you have already read Chapter 1, I would encourage you to read it again. It has been expertly beta'd and is now so much better. Also, it has been a long, long time..._

_My sincere thanks go to, __**dellaterra**__, for betaing and helping to make this chapter so much better. __It should be noted though, that any typos or grammar errors from the final edit are mine alone._

_Please take note that one of my characters is American and one is British. Their language and spelling will reflect this._

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners._ _No copyright infringement is intended. This story, any original characters, and the plot are mine._

_This story is rated M. It has adult themes, including slash._

-0-

Chapter 1 – Introductions

Most would say I had it all.

Success.

Looks.

Everything!

To most, the success I had, the looks I was blessed with, w_ould_ be everything.

For them it was an assumption of my absolute happiness and fulfillment.

How wrong they were.

How utterly wrong they were.

-0-

At 32 years of age, I was the youngest Vice President in my company's illustrious 58-year history.

I had worked damn hard to be where I was.

Always an academically talented child, I had started college a year early and then breezed through an MBA from Harvard Business School. I had even considered a PhD and a possible career in academia, but my father's desire for me to follow him into the family business had won out.

I love my job and thrive on the competitive drive needed to succeed in the business world but my personal life has without a doubt suffered because of it.

I certainly have a reasonably active social life. Well, plenty of fucking at least. I look good, really good, and finding prospective lovers to take home has never been an issue. Until recently that has been enough for me. I am so busy with my career that I haven't had time for anything more. If truth be told, none of my conquests have inspired me enough to change. I've been content to continue with my 16-hour work-day and a quick fuck when the need arises.

I'm just not so sure I feel the same way now. I haven't met someone interesting enough to warrant a change in my lifestyle, but I realize that I am now 32 years old. When I look in the mirror my eyes look slightly devoid of something. I can't quite put my finger on what it is that's missing and it makes me uneasy.

When I think about the past 15 years, they seem to have passed by in a flash. My memories are many but nothing seems to stand out among them. There has been lots of fun, with plenty of parties and liaisons, but it's all been a bit of a blur wrapped up in hours and hours of career.

Yes, I'm wealthy, good looking and successful. But something is missing. Something that has yet to make itself known.

-0-

My great-grandfather founded Hale Industries as a young man and worked extremely hard to make it successful. It started as a small farm machinery company that my grandfather expanded until the company started manufacturing larger equipment such as tractors and harvesters. My father followed in his footsteps, successfully expanding his legacy. He had seen a market for construction equipment and the company had started to produce excavators and bulldozers. This had led to mining equipment and now we competed on a global scale, producing the massive equipment needed for open cut mining. My father, now 56, has been the president of the company since my grandfather retired 14 years ago at the age of 72. It was at my grandmother's insistence that he stepped aside and even now, at 86, he is still a sitting board member. Only my grandma's love of Europe and traveling is enough to keep him away from regular visits to the office. His belief being that email and the internet are the greatest inventions of the 20th Century and he makes the most of using both on a daily basis to keep his foot in the door.

My father, Hale Whitlock, named after his grandfather, is a brilliant man and has kept Hale Industries growing. His success in doing so has put us in the very fortunate position to be merging with Cullen Mining, and it has been my job to make that happen.

This merger will make us the market leaders for the 21st century. Cullen Mining is a British multinational that owns and operates mining operations on five continents. They have mirrored our success and growth over the last 20 years and, like us, they have managed to achieve their success while still keeping the business predominately family owned.

This merger is my baby. As VP it has been my job to handle the preliminary negotiations. Now that we are in final negotiations my father has become involved and I am fine with that. I know that he appreciates the hard work I have put in to get us to this point. I also know that if the deal pays off then he will be more than happy to hand the whole thing over to me. Even though a name change is imminent, the companies will continue to operate independently, and they will continue to do so indefinitely until it can be determined if and where streamlining will best benefit. This is likely to take years, and I am the one who will be leading the charge."

I have made multiple trips to London with my team over the last 12 months, spending endless hours poring over documents; speaking to accountants, lawyers and analysts; participating in meetings; sitting through dinners; kissing ass when needed; and eating my share of humble pie. Mergers are never easy. They are hard work. There are always so many people to appease, guarantees to be offered, and promises to be made.

It is all a part of the game though and I do so love the game.

And now the game is in my court.

In 15 minutes we will meet here, in this room. We are here to put this thing to bed. Finalize it. Make it happen.

I have looked over my notes, trying to steady the adrenalin coursing through my veins. It was an unnecessary thing to do. I could not be any more ready. I am completely prepared. I know all of the contracts from memory and am anticipating every change and problem that may occur.

It is likely only minor adjustments will be required at this late stage, but it always pays to be more prepared than the other party, and I know that they will be well prepared.

I hear the group arrive. Their British accents are unmistakable as they come out of the elevator. Without looking up, I recognize the deep baritone of Peter Jones, the company's CFO. We are expecting him and five others, three of whom – John Oxford, the head accountant; Garrett Thompson, their legal representation; and Carlisle Cullen, their CEO and Managing Director – I have spent many hours with in London. Another attorney, Liam O'Reilly, will be part of their team at today's meeting.

Although we have yet to meet, the fifth man, Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son and one of the company's mining executives, is by no means an unknown entity. I know him well, on paper at least. He was unable to be involved in the merger until now as his focus has been in Australia, running one of his company's main offices in Brisbane, Queensland.

On paper he reminds me a lot of myself. He has an influential family, an impressive education, wealth, looks and a fast-tracked career.

Considering how I have been feeling over the last few weeks, I chuckle as I think to myself that Edward really does seem to have it all. I look at the handsome face staring back at me from his profile picture and smile because if I know one thing about Edward Cullen, it is that, like me, he is a gay man. But I wonder, as I trace my finger lightly over the photo before me, I wonder about how similar to me he actually is and whether he does in fact have it all.

-0-

I hear my father greet the men in the lobby and rise to welcome them.

"Hello, Jasper. Good to see you again," Peter says, reaching out to shake my hand warmly as he walks through the door. I have spent so many hours meeting with or speaking to Peter over the last 12 months that we have become more than just acquaintances. I appreciate that he, like me, is a man who was successful at a young age, and I now consider the 42-year-old a friend. He and his lovely wife Charlotte have invited me to their home on many occasions for dinner or Sunday lunches. I am looking forward to repaying his hospitality now that he is here in America.

"Welcome to America, Pete. You're on my turf now!" I joke and receive a warm smile in return as we shake hands.

Peter turns and makes the necessary introductions.

"You know John and Garrett, of course." I nod and shake hands with both men as they enter the room.

"Welcome gentlemen. I'm glad that we are here, ready to do this. Please take a seat," I say as I turn for the next introduction.

"Jasper, this is Liam O'Reilly. He will be assisting Garrett with any legal matters," Peter says.

"A pleasure to meet you, Liam," I smile and shake his hand then turn as Carlisle Cullen walks through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, welcome and thank you for coming all this way." I hold my hand out to the older man.

"Please Jasper, call me Carlisle. I know I'm getting on in years but I think we have spent enough time together that a few of the formalities can be dropped now, don't you think? We are about to become partners after all," he chuckles as I shake his hand.

"Of course Carlisle. Please take a seat. I will introduce our team when Dad brings them through," I reply and motion to Jessica, my assistant, to bring refreshments.

"I was expecting that Edward would be joining you. Was he unable to come?" I ask, feeling a tinge of disappointment when I realize there is no one else coming through the door.

"Oh no, he is here. I think your father may have directed him to the men's room. He shouldn't be long," Carlisle replies in his melodic voice.

At that moment Dad arrives with the rest of our team. I make the introductions and we all sit, ready to get started. We are in for a long day. The negotiations have been concluded but there are many _i's_ that need dotting and _t's_ that need crossing for the deal to be finalized. I look across the table at the only vacant chair and wonder again about Edward.

I am actually feeling a little anxious for reasons I can't quite put my finger on. I tell myself that it is the deal that has me feeling this way. I have worked hard for this. Regardless of my confidence and knowledge that the hard work I have put in and the hours I have dedicated to this project are enough, I think it's only natural that I would be on edge. It's just not a feeling I am familiar with. I shuffle the papers in front of me, anxious to get started. As soon as Edward makes an appearance, we will.

"Sorry about that. I hope I haven't delayed the proceedings," a jovial and utterly magnificent voice says.

I look up at the man striding through the doorway.

I vaguely hear Carlisle and Edward speaking to my father, but it isn't until I hear my name that I am brought back to reality. Anyone observing would have noticed little change in my generally cool veneer, but there has definitely been a change. I am surprised with myself because I don't lose focus. Ever! That is why I am who I am. But right here, right now, I have lost focus. My thoughts have wandered, and in those seconds before he looks at me, I have changed. At that moment I don't yet understand in what way.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to my son Jasper," my father says with pride in his voice. "He has been instrumental in getting us to this point today."

I reach out my hand towards him as he does the same.

"Edward, very nice to finally meet you," I speak with a slight nervousness. I am sure no one else notices my falter but I certainly do. His hand meets mine in a firm shake. I keep that hold for slightly longer than is polite; as our eyes meet I get the impression that maybe he is doing the same.

"Jasper, my father and Peter have spoken so highly of you. It was definitely worth the 18-hour flight from Brisbane to be here for this, I can assure you. I look forward to working very closely with you to make this all happen." He speaks words that relate to the merger but I can't help but hear a hidden meaning behind them.

"Yes, Edward, I look forward to that also," I reply, our intense gaze not wavering from each others' eyes as I present him with my signature lopsided grin.

As I sit back down, my thoughts are swarming with what I see in front of me and I can't get over the colors in front of my eyes.

Rich russet bronze, alabaster, rosy red, vivid green.

His hair, his skin, his lips, his eyes.

At every opportunity I observe him. How he runs his hands through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. How he tilts his head in question and nods in response. How he rolls his shoulders occasionally as if to ward off stiffness and cramps. And most alluringly, how he licks his bottom lip just before taking a sip of water from his glass. I notice all of these things and more. He has totally captured my attention. I barely know him and yet I feel as if he already owns me.

I am so thankful for my thorough preparation for today. My mechanical answers are enough to get me through the hours of questions and, in the end, everything has gone like clockwork. The few conditional changes that have been requested from both sides are easily made, and before long my father and Carlisle are signing the final pages that make the merger complete.

_CullenHale Enterprises_ has been born and we are now ready to take on the world.

A celebration is in order.

-0-

_**EPOV**_

How do you describe perfection?

When I walk into that conference room I know I have found it.

When his blue eyes meet mine they draw me in and hold me. I am unable to unlock my gaze from his, but I can make out soft blond curls falling to just below a strong jaw. Lips that form into the most delicious smile I have ever seen. As he stands, I guess at his height being close to my 6'2", maybe an inch or so taller. It is hard to gauge as he leans across the table. His hand reaches out and grasps mine and I don't ever want to let go. His words are like honey as he speaks to me, although I do notice a slight hitch to his voice and wonder if he is having the same reaction to me as I am to him.

I can't help my innuendo when I speak to him and I'm sure he catches on to it. Maybe that is wishful thinking on my part but I can always hope. I've read his file. I know he is gay. I don't know his relationship status but I do know that I am single, and if the opportunity arises to have a piece of that hot arse, I will do my absolute bloody best to make it happen.

_**JPOV**_

Our celebration is dinner at one of the hottest restaurants of the moment. I had anticipated our success so had asked Jessica to organize our reservations in advance. My mother will be joining us, as will Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. She had flown over with her husband and has spent the day with my mother enjoying all that our city can offer. I hope that they have enjoyed each others' company and have found at least a few things in common. Pete is joining us, as is Emmett, my best friend as well as brother-in-law, who just happens to be the CFO of Hale Industries. They have also spent time together during the past year and seem to enjoy each other's company well enough. My sister Rose had wanted to be here tonight to celebrate with us but my niece Bella is unwell, so she decided to stay home with her.

We are meeting Mom and Esme at the restaurant. Carlisle decides to travel with Dad in his car. Emmett needs to be able to leave early to get home for Bella and Rose, so he decides to drive. He suggests we ride with him rather than take a taxi, so Emmett, Pete, Edward and I make our way down to the car park and to his Audi Q7.

"Edward, you sit in the front with Em, Pete and I will get in the back," I suggest as we near the car.

"OK, that sounds fine," he replies and opens the front passenger door.

I think I sense a little disappointment in his tone but maybe that is just wishful thinking on my part. I sure use the opportunity to watch his fine ass as he climbs into the car though.

We arrive at the restaurant and head to the bar for pre-dinner drinks. Mom and Esme are already there, seated with Dad and Carlisle. I give Mom a hug and kiss in greeting as Edward does the same with his mom. As I watch their interaction, I realize that they are seeing each other for the first time in months and it reminds me that he has flown directly from Australia, arriving only this morning. He obviously loves his mother a great deal, as he holds her in a long, tight hug. It is a beautiful thing to watch. When they have finished, I kiss Esme's cheek twice, European style, in greeting. I have only met her a few times before, but I'd determined immediately that she is a lovely lady.

"How are you, Jasper? It's lovely to see you again," Esme smiles warmly at me. "I've had a wonderful day with your mother. Thank you for arranging it."

"I had a feeling you ladies would enjoy each others' company, Esme," I reply with a smile, then turn to my mother to make the introductions. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Edward and Peter." Everyone else has met previously.

Mom shakes Peter's hand and then she turns to Edward, who kisses both of her cheeks, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock."

I'm sure I see my mother's cheeks tinge a slight pink as she responds with, "Oh, Edward, call me Betty please, Mrs. Whitlock is my mother-in-law." I think my mother just flirted with Edward. God help me.

Conversation is easy as we celebrate the joining of our companies. We avoid too much talk of business, which I appreciative. I can't really concentrate much on anything though, other than the man sitting opposite me. I watch and learn and absorb every little detail that I can. With every word he utters I feel a little more in awe of the man. He seems nearly too good to be true.

After coffee and dessert Emmett leaves to go home. Pete looks exhausted, and Emmett offers to drop him off at his hotel on the way.

We continue small talk and stories for a while. The conversation is easy. It makes me believe that our companies' partnership is going to be very successful indeed.

It is around 10:30 when my father interrupts the conversation. "Carlisle, Esme, Edward would you care for a ride back to your hotel in our car?" my father offers politely. "You all must be so tired after such big flights and today's events."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Hale. Esme and I would appreciate a good night's sleep," Carlisle responds. "Edward, are you ready to finish up for the night?"

Edward looks over at me with a speculative gaze. "I'm not sure, Dad. I'm actually getting my second wind. My Aussie body clock has kicked in. I'm not sure I could sleep if I wanted too. What are your plans, Jasper? Care for a few more drinks? I'm sure we have a million things to discuss before tomorrow's meetings."

"Yes, sure, Edward," I smile in response. "I'm a bit of a night owl myself. I'd enjoy learning a bit more about the Australian company."

"Okay then," Dad says. "Jasper, I'll leave you to take care of everything here. Carlisle, ladies, I'll have the car brought around."

We stand and say our good-nights. I'm sure I notice Esme look between Edward and me with a questioning gaze, but I ignore my reaction to that and then they are gone.

And now it is just him and me.

And I can't look away.

I can't look away from his eyes, his lips, every part of him.

I need him and I need him now.

_**EPOV**_

When they leave I couldn't be happier. I hope that my request that we stay longer has been welcome. I have felt his attention on me all day and all through dinner. I'm sure that he is experiencing something similar to me.

I have never wanted another person as much as I want him. I have never felt a pull as magnetic as the one I feel for him. My head knows that this isn't a wise thing to be craving.

We are colleagues now. Partners in what is the most important business venture either of our families and our companies have ever made. But I can't bring myself to care less.

I want him. If that means I will have to pull the professional card down the track and work past any emotional issues this may bring then I will do it. But I will do it then. Because tonight I want, no I need, to live for the now and that is exactly what I intend to do.

_**JPOV**_

We watch each other without a word for maybe five minutes. In that time I have decided that nothing is going to stop me spending the night with this man. The consequences can be damned. I signal to the waiter for the check and as soon as I have fixed it up I stand. I look at Edward intensely, not letting my gaze leave his, as I put on my suit jacket and then put my hands in my pant pockets.

"Come home with me?" I ask.

I'm not sure if it is a request or a command, but Edward stands purposefully and with a glint in his eyes replies, "There is nowhere else I want to be tonight Jasper. Take me home."

"I'm not far from here. Do you mind walking?" I only live about three blocks from the restaurant. It's a beautiful July night and I think that the fresh air may help calm me down. I'm also a bit afraid of what I may do if we are together in the back seat of a taxi.

"As long as it isn't _too_ far Jasper," he replies in a cheeky tone. I think my cock just grew a little harder then and there. I can't really believe how that could be possible since I've been sporting a painful boner for most of the day. I don't know how I've managed to be inconspicuous.

I decide to try and relieve the tension and make the most of the walk by asking him a little more about himself.

"When were you last in the States, Edward?"

"Not for a couple of years actually. We've been so busy with the Australian mines that I haven't left Australia for more than a week here and there, when I've had to go back to the UK for family celebrations. I don't mind though. I've really grown attached to living in Brisbane. The weather is perfect. The people are fun. I've really started to settle there."

I had considered a trip to Sydney in February to meet him, but we had been unable to coordinate. At the time I had thought it a fitting meeting place. Knowing he was gay, I had hoped that maybe our mutual preferences would have been a fun reason to attend the Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras, which was on at the time.

"It was a shame we couldn't organize that meeting in February. I had actually wanted to ask if you would have been interested in attending the Mardi Gras with me. I've always wanted to go," I comment.

"Actually, that's the reason I was unavailable then. Some friends and I went to the Mardi Gras this year. What a shame we weren't able to communicate better. I think you would have had a lot of fun. I know I did." He winks at me.

"Maybe another time?" I try to hide the disappointment in my voice and quickly change the subject. "I've never been to Australia. Is Sydney far from where you live?" I ask. I've never been too interested in geography and actually feel embarrassed by my lack of knowledge about a country that is going to be so involved in our new merger.

"Sydney is actually the capital of a different state to the one I live in. Brisbane is the capital of Queensland. Sydney has the Opera House and the Harbour Bridge, and we have the Great Barrier Reef. It's about one thousand kilometers by road, but you can fly there in under two hours."

"So why did Cullen Mining base itself in Brisbane and not Sydney?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Well, our mining sites are located predominantly in rural or outback Australia. Queensland is very mineral rich but is such a big state. The mines are scattered around quite a bit. We have coal in New South Wales as well, but Brisbane is most central to all our mines so we established there. Our industry doesn't have many head offices in Sydney anyway, so it makes sense to be where it is all happening. When we diversify and start importing your machinery into Australia you will learn all this very quickly. Most of the big miners are based in Brisbane." His voice is like satin as I listen to him speak.

When we arrive at my building, the doorman lets us into the entry and pushes the elevator button for us. "Good evening, Mr. Whitlock." He nods at me. "Sir." He turns to Edward.

"Hi, James. How are you tonight?" I ask as we wait anxiously for the elevator. We often chat when he's on duty. I enjoy speaking to people. Employment status has no bearing on whether or not I like a person; it never has. If my parents have taught me anything, it is not to be conceited in that way. I notice Edward smile and wonder why as James answers, "I'm fine sir. It's a bit slow tonight but I'm only here for another half hour."

The elevator chimes its arrival and the door opens. Edward and I walk in and James pushes the button for the penthouse. "Goodnight to you both." He nods as the doors close.

I lean into the back corner of the elevator and close my eyes. I need to take a moment before I look at him. I know that as soon as I do there will be no turning back. This is it.

I open my eyes expecting him to be against the other wall and my breath hitches at my realization that he is only a foot away from me. He has moved close and I am so glad. I don't want to wait another moment to touch him. To have some sort of contact.

-0-

Our lips meet violently. His hands, one on my face and the other my neck, pull me closer. Mine move to his lower back pulling his hips in close to mine. I can feel him connected to me through my lips, through my chest, and finally through our cocks. His erection is hard and eager, pressing against mine. I can't stop my gentle thrusts against him as our lips battle with each other. I edge my tongue along his bottom lip pushing into his mouth, tasting his deliciousness.

The chime of the door notifies us of our arrival at the top floor and we pull away gasping for breath after our amorous attack of each other. I can't look away from him though as I grab his hand to lead him out into the hallway and toward one of the two penthouse apartments in the building. I hurry along automatically, thankful that I don't really need to watch where I'm going and hopeful that I won't fall on my face. When we near my door I feel in my pocket with my free hand for my keys. Edward's eyes are drilling into mine, intense and wanting. Suddenly I am pushed back against the door and we resume our position from the elevator. My senses are reeling with want and need. I am vaguely aware of our exposed position in my hallway and think of the elderly couple that shares my floor in the other penthouse. I'm not sure if I care that the display we are creating could be a problem but I know that everything will be all that much sweeter once we get through the door.

I reluctantly pull away from Edward. "I'm sorry, but let's just get through that door." I shakily take my keys from my pocket and use them to open the lock, pulling Edward through the doorway behind me.

"Jesus, Jasper," Edward groans as he uses his hands to ease off my jacket. It falls to the floor easily and I quickly return the favor. We still haven't moved from the entry but I don't care. It feels so right to be this close to him. As soon as Edward's jacket has joined mine on the floor we are again kissing passionately. I have never felt so connected to another person through a kiss before. My heart is racing with the passion I am feeling. As we break apart to take a breath, our foreheads meet and I move my hands up and down his arms in what is probably the most tender gesture I have made since we got into the elevator. I lean back and open my eyes to look at him. The stunning green staring back at me makes my heart swell and I feel overwhelmed with something unfamiliar. A feeling so intense and overpowering that I want to savor it, and I know I need to slow us down.

I lean over and pick up our jackets off the floor and go to put them in the entry closet. When I turn back I meet Edward's eyes again and am relieved when they light up with a smile.

"Maybe it would be a better idea if we moved this out of the hallway?" I suggest with a grin and hold out my hand for Edward to take.

"Mmm, maybe that would be sensible," he purrs, and the sound of his voice goes straight to my cock.

"Well, I suppose I should welcome you to my home, Edward. May I offer you a drink?" His hand in mine feels so right as we walk down the hallway and into the living room. We stop in front of the full-length windows, standing quietly for a moment and looking at the view over the city.

"Nice place you have here, Jasper. Can I assume that you live here all by yourself?" His thumb is stroking back and forth on my palm and I turn to face him, bringing my other hand to his face and grazing his cheek.

"Yes, it's just me," I say leaning in and softly kissing his lips again. As quickly as I have done so, I move away, pulling back and heading for the bar. "Now how about that drink? Beer? Wine?"

"A glass of wine would be nice, thank you. Red, if you have it." Edward's eyes continue to look around examining my apartment. "You know, this reminds me a bit of my place in Brisbane. I'm in the penthouse of our building as well, and I have really amazing views out over the Brisbane River and the city skyline. I think you'd like it. We seem to have similar tastes."

I walk over to him, two glasses of a Californian Merlot in hand. "And what sort of tastes would those be Edward?" I can't resist teasing him a little. I hand him his glass and take a sip from my own, swirling the delicious wine around my mouth, enjoying the flavors. My free hand caresses his arm, moving softly up and down from wrist to elbow, and I notice his breath hitch once again before he takes a sip from his own glass as well. His eyes close in appreciation of the wine and I use that as my chance to lean in and again take a kiss of his wondrous lips. My tongue edges along his bottom lip, sharing the flavor of the wine that taints both of our tongues. It is an incredible feeling to share such a simple yet intimate touch with him.

Edward pulls away slightly and opens his eyes to focus on mine. "I think there are many things we might have in common, Jasper, the least of which is an appreciation of fine wine and how it tastes when I lick it off your lips."

I raise my eyebrows at his bold comment and use the opportunity to take one more mouthful of wine before I turn around and place my glass on the table behind me. Edward mirrors my action and as soon as his glass is out of his hands, I attack. My lips devour him again and again, our tongues engaging in an erotic dance. As soon as I need to move to breathe, his lips begin nipping along my neck. It is a sweet torture that has me panting and my heart racing. My hands begin to unbutton his shirt, slowly, one button at a time. With each button that I manage to free, I use my hands to run over his chest, using the open shirt as a guide and only caressing the skin that is gradually becoming more exposed with each unfastening. When I reach his belt I can feel the pressure of his hard cock pushing up from below. My hand moves away to cup his erection and I give him a gentle squeeze, which entices yet another sexy moan from his lips. I love how vocal he is becoming. It makes my desire burn wildly inside me, and my thoughts of what we have to look forward to blaze in anticipation.

"You are so fucking hot, Edward," I growl with desire. "I am going to take this cock," I say, giving him another playful squeeze, "and do the hottest things to it." I move my hands back to his belt and quickly undo it, then open the fastenings on his pants, pushing them down slightly and allowing his long, hard length to push out of the top of his underwear. Using only my thumb, I can't resist spreading the pre-cum that he is leaking all around his sensitive head, eliciting the sexiest moan I think I have ever heard.

"Please... Oh fuck, Jasper... That feels..." He is panting now with desire and I quickly drop to my knees in front of him, pulling his briefs and pants all the way down. I take a few seconds just to appreciate what is in front of me. His dick is as hard as steel. Hard, yet smooth, long, and thick. Just perfect. I am eager to get him in my mouth. I reach under to his balls, cupping them gently in my hands and then rolling them, moving from one to the other. When I don't think I can hold off any longer I sweep the flat of my tongue from the base of his cock all the way along his shaft to his frenulum and then lap at his head, using my tongue to circle around and around until I stop at his slit, pushing in slowly until he bucks into my mouth. Edward's hands are suddenly in my hair, gently pushing me down onto him. I look up at him through my eyelashes, smiling around his cock as I quickly engulf him in my mouth until I can feel him hit the back of my throat. He is gazing down at me, the look of desire on his face is nearly enough to make me come in my pants. I continue varying my moves, changing between licking and sucking, up and down, holding him in my throat and humming around him, pulling my teeth gently along his shaft before plunging onto him again and again. I can feel his balls tighten in my hand and I know he is going to come soon. Again I look up at him, noting to myself that I have never seen anything sexier than what I am witnessing now. The look on Edward's face is one of utter bliss and contentment. He opens his eyes to see me looking at him and fists my hair a little harder.

"Jasper… Bloody hell… I can't hold off... I…" With that final utterance, I feel his release explode in long streams into my mouth. It is delicious and I greedily lap at him, coaxing every last drop out of his beautiful dick and swallowing it all. I pull away and smile at him, sexily running my tongue along my lips, making a show of how much I enjoyed tasting him.

I stay kneeling on the ground as Edward leans on my shoulders, letting me take the weight of his panting body. I reach down and undo his shoes, lifting his legs one at a time to remove them. His pants and underwear, which were pooled at his feet, are easily stepped out of. As I stand, I push him gently to one side away from them. Post-orgasmic Edward, standing in only an unbuttoned shirt, is a sight to behold. I take his hands to lead him to my bedroom but not before he pulls me back into his arms, kissing me again.

"Wow, Jasper, I'm not sure what to say," Edward murmurs kissing my neck again. "I do know though that it's my turn now to show you some of my British tricks, so you'd better forgo a tour of this establishment and get me to your bedroom straightaway." And with that I grab his hand and drag him down the hall to my bedroom, not stopping once for a tour of anything.

When we get to my bedroom, Edward looks toward my king size bed with desire in his eyes, taking in the masculine linen and comfortable pillows. "That's a great bed you have there, Jasper, and it's going to look amazing when you're lying in the middle of it naked." His hands meet my shirt buttons as his lips crash into my mouth. I grab at my belt buckle, anxiously pulling it undone and pushing my pants and briefs down. They pool over my shoes and I stumble slightly as I struggle to push them off with my toes. As soon as I am free of my clothing, Edward is pushing me back toward the bed, continuing his assault on my mouth as he sheds his own shirt and tie. When the back of my knees hit the bed, I topple backward and sprawl on the quilt with my legs open, then move up and lay my head on a pillow.

_**EPOV**_

Looking down at Jasper lying in front of me like that is nearly more than I can take. His body is amazing. Long and lean but well defined. I can't wait to lavish it with my attention. His hair is slightly messy from my hands running through it and some has fallen over one of his beautiful blue eyes. His lips, red and swollen from our kisses, are open slightly, his breaths panting through them. I allow my gaze to move from his face down over his muscular pecs and taut abs and then straight to his cock. And what a fucking cock it is. He's about the same size as me and it's lying hard and ready on his stomach. He's so hard that the head is nearly purple, and pre-cum is dripping on his stomach. Even though I came only ten minutes ago, I am again hard as a rock and determined to give Jasper release. He is so ready for me and I refuse to make him wait any longer.

_**JPOV**_

Edward is standing over me, devouring me with his eyes. I'm nearly ready to say something when his body leans over mine. His arms settle on either side of my body, supporting his weight as his lips ravish my neck. I can't stop the groans escaping from me as my passion grows. I have been hard for most of the day and desperately need some sort of release.

"You taste so fucking good, Jasper. I can't get enough of your skin," Edward growls above me. His cock is moving against mine. It feels as good as the best sex I've ever had. His lips move to my nipples, licking one and then sucking it into his mouth while his thumb rubs the other. I tangle my hands in his sexy fucking hair. Pulling it, fisting it. I can feel his mouth moving slowly down my body and he's licking against my ribs and then my abs and holy fuck... My cock is in his mouth.

I'm not sure how long I can take this without coming. My need is so great. I want to hold off but the feelings are too intense. "Edward, fucking hell, your mouth is insane." I manage to formulate the words with at least some coherency before his finger is in my mouth rubbing against my tongue and lips. I suck on it, pulling it into my mouth, teasing him as he teases me. His finger is gone and then I feel him pressing that same slick finger against my ass, massaging and probing softly. It is too much for me to handle. I push gently on his head as he takes in my whole cock, and that's all it takes for me to come in long fluid spurts as he swallows around me until I finish.

I need a moment to recover and Edward realizes this. On his way back up my body his tongue continues to tease my skin. His lips reach mine and our kiss is softer, more sensual than it was before. I can taste myself on his tongue and moan with the sensation.

"You are fucking incredible, Jasper. I can't wait to shag you senseless." Edward looks into my eyes and smiles his gorgeous smile. I push him onto his back and reach over to my bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out lube and a condom.

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want you inside me now," is my response as I roll onto my back again. I want to watch him while he's inside me and he seems to understand this. He takes the lube and moves down my body, pushing my legs up so that he can prepare me. We don't need words for this, just looks and touches. I hear the lube squeeze from the tube and then feel his slippery finger pushing against my opening. His eyes continue to watch me and I can feel the emotion flowing between us. He pushes in a second finger, stretching and probing. When he touches my prostate, my back arches in rapture at the feeling.

"That feels so good… Ahh..." I am having trouble articulating. He smirks at me and I feel a third finger enter.

"Now, Edward, I need to feel you now." I gasp, and his fingers leave me. I feel the loss but know that very soon I will feel a much better pleasure. I hear the condom wrapper rip and then he is pushing into me. The burn of his cock against my entrance is intense but amazing and then he is inside me. He holds for a moment until I push my hips forward indicating that I am ready for more. The feel of him inside me is more than I can process. He fills me, completes me. I wrap my legs around his hips and he leans over and kisses me passionately as he moves in a rhythm that is ours alone. From the level of my passion I would have thought that I would need to come quickly, but I know that I could go along like this indefinitely. It is nearly spiritual in how it feels.

Edward has started to move faster into me and I can feel my orgasm building, reaching its crescendo. My cock is tight between our stomachs and I know that I will need no other stimulation to reach my peak. And then he moves, only slightly, but his cock is pushing against my prostate with every movement and this is it. I can't hold off any longer and I explode between us. My orgasm must be enough to push Edward over the edge and I watch his face as I feel him coming into the condom. His arms and hands grip me and I know that something magical has just happened, something that is so very, very right.

_**EPOV**_

The sensation of being inside Jasper is more than I have ever felt before. I want to continue to thrust into him all night. Our lips caress each other. My heart is nearly overflowing with feelings for the man below me. I can feel his penis, hard between us. My saliva from before and the juices dripping from him make him slide between our stomachs. Suddenly the sensations begin to overwhelm me and I know I need to ramp up my thrusts. I angle myself differently and know that I am hitting his sweet spot because his body arches with the pressure. Then I feel wetness between us as his arse tightens around my dick and that's it for me. I come like I have never come before.

I pull out of Jasper and once again kiss his beautiful lips. Our kiss is tender and sweet. I move away and get off the bed, taking the initiative to go to his bathroom. I remove the condom and put it in the rubbish and then take a clean hand towel, wet it with warm water, and head back to the bedroom. Jasper is still lying in the same spot. He is utterly beautiful in the dim light of the city skyline. I clean him tenderly and then throw the towel into the hamper.

When I climb back into bed with him, his arms reach around me and hold me tight. We fall asleep together without needing to say a word.

_**JPOV**_

"Good mornin', beautiful," I sleepily drawl to Edward when I realize he is waking up. I have been happily studying his face for the last 15 minutes or so since my own eyes opened. My arms and legs are still wrapped around his body and my free hand is gently rubbing circles on his hip. I'm amazed to find our bodies this close. Not that I have woken up next to anyone in a long, long time, but I can never remember it being like this. I have always needed to find my own space in bed but at the moment I have no desire for us to part. His body stretches in my arms as he wakes and I feel every part of him that is in contact against me. He is hard with his morning wood and I thrust my hips gently against him.

"It certainly is a good morning, love." He smiles and I start at his choice of words but find an enormous amount of pleasure in them. His face is only inches from mine and I move forward to kiss him gently, oblivious to any concern about his breath or mine. I just can't resist his beautiful mouth. He returns the kiss and increases the pressure of our lips. We continue this way, kissing, caressing, and just enjoying the closeness.

As our passion grows, my heart skips a beat when Edward asks, "Jasper, please make love to me?" There is a timid edge to his voice, as if he thinks I may not want this.

I look into his eyes, making sure that he can see me clearly before I respond. "I can think of nothing I would rather do, Edward." His smile is worth gold to me as I do just as he has asked and make love to the most beautiful man I have ever known.

-0-

_**EPOV**_

We are sitting in the conference room having heavy discussions about how we intend to proceed with the merger. Emmett and Pete are discussing something and I think I have made a few valuable contributions to the discussion but I am finding it difficult to concentrate. I can't stop remembering how it felt to have Jasper inside me this morning. You would think my body would be satiated but every time I meet his eyes across the table my cock thuds with need for him. I'm sure he feels the same because, like the force of two magnets drawn to each other, our eyes continue to meet, and I can feel the want that is emanating from him as well. It is palpable in the room, smothering my senses.

I need him. Now.

I glance around the room, searching the faces before me. My father. Jasper's father. I can't help but think that Dad is going to kill me if I fuck this up, and I seriously couldn't care less.

Nothing else matters.

_**JPOV**_

When Carlisle suggests lunch at around one, I can't get out of my seat fast enough. I need to get out of the room before I embarrass myself with the rock-hard cock I am sporting in my pants.

As I practically run out of the room, Emmett says that we need to get out of the building for a while and should hit the deli down the street. I agree with a nod and a wave of my hand and hear him suggest that Pete, Edward, and I should meet him there in around 15 minutes.

"I'll get Jasper to show me the way," I hear Edward say.

I'm sure he knows exactly why I have run and I smirk as I realize that he doesn't seem to be very far behind me. I imagine he may be having the same kind of problem as I am having.

I have never been so thankful that my office has opaque windows as I close the door behind me and move over to my desk, leaning against it and closing my eyes as I take deep calming breaths.

I hear the door open and then the lock catch, and hope with all that I am that it is not Emmett or my father standing in front of me.

His steps move toward me and I keep my eyes closed, relishing the sensation of the unknown. I can smell him now, a delicious, sweet scent that I would know anywhere. When his mouth meets mine, I wrap my arms around him and devour his mouth.

-0-

I know the logistics of us becoming something more will be difficult. For now, we will need to be discreet. My head knows that we cannot reveal our relationship to anyone at this point, but not flaunting my feelings for him will be the most difficult thing I have ever done. I need him in a way I have never needed anything in my life and I'm not sure how I will hide that fact.

And even though we will be spending more time together developing our new company, I can't help but remember that we live on opposite sides of the world. But I don't care. If this is meant to work, we will make it work.

And for the first time in my life I truly believe that I may actually have it all.

-0-

_A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my little story. Not only have I had my slash cherry taken by writing this but my fic cherry as well. So please be kind about my first time. I'd love to hear what you thought._


	2. OUTTAKE

_Summary: _Hale Industries was a perfect match for Cullen Mining. During a romantic getaway in the UK, would heir apparents, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen, find that they're a perfect match too?

-0-

_This story is rated M. It has adult themes, including M/M slash.__ Pairing of __**Edward & Jasper**_

_My sincere thanks go to, __**bellemeer**__ and __**blakeney**__, for beta reading on this. __Please take note that one of my characters is American and one is British. Each POV will be reflective of this in language and spelling. Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _

-0-

_A/N: __This outtake of '__**It All' **was my contribution to the 'Fandom Fights Tsunami'__. Some of you may have already read it, but I hope you consider doing so again and letting me know how you found it. It fits into the timeline six months after the boys first met in the US, and two months before the continuation of the main story in Australia—right between chapters 1 & 2. Enjoy! _

-0-

_**Jasper**_

_December 26, 2010_

Christ, I was tired. It had been an excruciating week, actually no, it had been an excruciating few months. July was when the merger between Hale Industries' mining assets and Cullen Mining had been completed. Since the formation of _CullenHale Enterprises_, I had been busier than ever. Never content to delegate, I'd immersed myself in all facets of the new business. It was exciting—exhilarating, actually—but I was exhausted.

I picked up my scotch and took a sip. It was adequate, I supposed, not my chosen brand, but it was doing the job. Stretching out my legs, I was thankful for the generous amount of legroom that the Concorde Room at JFK, afforded me. The leather lounge I was sitting in was incredibly comfortable, and if I wasn't so eager, I'd have easily fallen asleep. I looked at my watch: it was 7:45pm. Surely they would be boarding the flight soon? If the flight remained on time, I'd be seeing him in about eight hours.

_December__ 27, 2010_

The plane landed at Heathrow Airport nearly forty-five minutes early on a sunny but bitterly cold Monday morning in December. The pilot had announced that it was only 25 degrees F outside. I disembarked quickly; my excitement over seeing Edward for the first time in months had me quietly rushing—a trait that was very uncharacteristic of me. I could picture him already: his smile, his eyes, his body, his fuck-hot hair. I could hardly wait to run my fingers through it. I smiled at the thought and willed myself not to get hard.

I briefly considered phoning Edward to let him know I had arrived early but decided against it. I'd make use of the Concord Room instead and have a shower to freshen up. As anxious as I was, I knew in the long run I would appreciate showering and shaving now, and not have to worry about it once I was with my gorgeous man again.

_Fuck! _I felt like a teenager. I was actually going to be reunited with him within the hour, and I could feel my heart beating a more cadenced beat with every minute that passed. If I was honest, it had beat that way since the moment I met him.

Smiling to myself, I thought back to that first moment when Edward Cullen had walked into the boardroom of Hale Industries in July, and changed my life forever. Never, had I felt an instant attraction like the one I'd felt that day with Edward; a magnetic pull that had only continued to grow, despite the fact that we resided on opposite sides of the world.

Even though he was British, Edward was based in Brisbane, Australia. He had been since he'd first moved there to attend university at eighteen to study to become a Mining Engineer, and then his involvement within Cullen Mining's coal explorations had kept him in Australia for most of the last fifteen years. The holidays and his family had brought him _home _to England this Christmas, and had been the perfect catalyst and the reason for me to fly into Heathrow to meet him.

Having collected my luggage before I showered, I quickly walked into the arrivals lounge, wheeling my bag behind me. I stopped and let my eyes eagerly scan the crowd—seeking, searching for him. When they landed on him, I smiled. My breath caught. _He is so fucking beautiful, _I thought_. _He hadn't seen me yet because I'd come in from the lounge entrance, and it gave me a moment to just watch him. He was leaning against a pillar, but I could sense his impatience, as I watched him nervously look at his watch again and again. He moved his gaze from the main Arrivals doors and then to the display boards. I smiled to myself, knowing I would have to put him out of his misery soon, but I couldn't resist. _C'mon, Ed. Look over here, baby. _It was as if he'd heard me, because his head turned and looked straight at me, his eyes meeting mine. I warmed as his smile opened into the most beautiful and inviting thing I had ever seen and I just stood still and watched him as he hurried over to me.

"Jas. Fuck, you're here. I was starting to get worried; your plane landed an hour ago."

Unable to resist a small chuckle, I let go of my bag and held out my arms for him. "I'm sorry. The plane was early so I decided to have a shower in the Concorde Room. Do you forgive me?" He walked into my arms and I closed them around him, pulling him in tight.

"Of course I do." He hugged me hard to his body and I could feel him breathe in my scent as his nose nuzzled into my neck. "Fuck, you smell good, Jas. I could devour you, right here right now."

"Hang on, Tiger. We'll have plenty of time for that. But I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of a kiss." I pulled my head back and took his face in my hands, looking deeply into his emerald eyes. "Fuck, I've missed you."

"I know, love. I really know…" He crashed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue graze my lips, seeking entrance and I willingly obliged, opening my mouth and kissing him with abandon. He felt so damn good. He always felt so damn good. Vaguely aware of where we were, I pulled back, my breath ragged, and smiled at him.

"Let's go. I really think I'd rather be kissing those gorgeous lips of yours somewhere a little more private. I have plans and standing in airport arrivals is not part of them."

"Yeah, love. C'mon."

-0-

I was so turned on as we traveled to the cottage Edward had rented for us in the Cotswolds, that I could barely stand it. I took in each of his features, burning the subtle changes to my memory. If not for the miserable conditions outside and his need to concentrate on driving his mother's Range Rover, I would have made him pull over and had my way with him in the car. I was slightly disappointed that the weather had caused him to abandon his beloved Aston Martin in favor of his 'Mum's' car, but with the weather being what it was this winter, he would never have been able to drive the sports car where we were going—but _damn_ he would have been sexy in it. We chatted and caught up on what had been happening with each other over the last week. We'd had quick catch-up calls and texts, but because of the holidays, and Edward traveling from Australia, it had been hard to find more than the odd moment and we hadn't really spoken. I watched him intently: the sparkle in his eyes and the turn of his mouth into a smile when he found something amusing; the furrow of his brow, and the hard line of his jaw, when he became frustrated with the weather and the 'bloody idiots' as he called them, sharing the road with us. I rested my right hand on his left thigh, trying not to distract him, but desperately needing the contact after so much time apart.

It was hard to get my head around the fact that in the just over five months we had known each other, we'd only spent a total of three weeks together before this. The initial two weeks when we'd met and then when Edward had flown to the US in October. That had been a week of utter fucking bliss, but it had ended far too quickly. I shook my head and smiled. This man had become so much to me—so much in such a short time. I'd lain in bed so often lately, unable to tear my thoughts away from him—not wanting to _not_ think about him. After each phone call, when his voice would resonate in my ears; after each video call, when I would see his perfect face everywhere, behind my eyelids and in my dreams. And my fantasies were of him, always of him, as I'd take myself in hand and imagine that he was with me, that he was touching me, and we were not thousands of miles apart. I was quickly falling in love with this beautiful Brit, who had stridden into my boardroom and stolen my heart.

We'd been on the road for a couple of hours, driving through miles and miles of white, when Edward turned into a tree lined lane and then through a gate in the dry-wall fence. I could just make out through the snowy distance a quaint stone cottage surrounded by pines. There were white windows against the dark gray stone, and smoke billowing from the chimney.

"Is this it, babe? Is this ours for the next ten days?"

"Sure is, love. All ours, with no interruptions—unless we want them of course."

"Bloody unlikely," I blurted out, using my now favored Britism that I had picked up from Ed, causing him to chuckle.

"The pantry has been stocked and I had the wine pre-delivered, so we are all set to go." He placed his hand over mine on his leg and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really looking forward to this, Jas…" He paused, his expression full of seriousness, but then he grinned at me, "And, we're gonna shag until we're senseless." Raising his eyebrows in a wicked wink, he then blew me a kiss.

"Shag until we're senseless… What a bloody unusual turn of phrase, my dear man." I teased him back.

"You won't think it's so damn unusual when we're doing it."

"No, I don't suppose I will." We both broke into laughter, which continued for a few moments, until I pulled his hand to my mouth and kissed his knuckles. "No… I don't suppose I will," I murmured, this time in earnest.

-0-

Edward pulled up in front of the main door of the cottage. 'Cottage' was actually a poor description of the beautiful old building we'd be making our home for the next week and a half. It far surpassed any cottage I'd ever seen. The dark gray stone walls rose to meet a traditional thatched roof, pitched high. The chimney, which I had noticed as soon as we drove through the gate, was huge and billowing smoke. I smiled as I considered an equally large fireplace inside, lit and blazing, and what we would be doing in front of it. Edward left the car running and got out, then hurried over to the large, glossy-black, front door; he reached behind a planter and pulled out what I assumed to be a key, inserting it into the door and then pushing it open. He then quickly came to my door and opened it.

"C'mon, handsome. It's bloody freezing out here. Let's get you inside."

I got out, grabbing his hand before he had a chance to move away. "Not so fast." I pulled him to me and kissed him, drawing his body close to mine. I could feel the heat from his front against me, but my back was already beginning to freeze, and he'd been out of the car for a few minutes longer than me. I drew back from the kiss and looked at him, admiring the pink flush on his cheeks. "Later," I said. He nodded, knowing just what I meant and turned and walked to the back of the vehicle.

We recovered our bags and the few essentials Edward had brought along in the car, and transported them into the cottage. You could see the roaring fire from the entry, its radiated warmth reaching us even where we stood.

"Jas, I'll just put the car in the garage. I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you have a look around?"

"I will, babe. Be quick, it's cold out there."

"It sure is. I won't be long." He put his hand out and cupped my cheek before striding back out the door. I heard the car door close, and then the rev of the engine, as he drove it away from the building. I was anxious for him to return but equally anxious to have a look around. I loved architecture and always took an interest in different buildings when I had a chance. Leaving our things where they were, I made my way firstly into the lounge area and toward the fire. It was spectacular. The same gray stone as the main building rose from the floor to the vaulted ceiling. My gaze followed its expanse upward, finding the beautiful timber beams that supported the massive roof. I doubted this openness was an original feature. My experience of these old buildings was that they generally had quite low ceilings, but modern technology had wonderful ways of overcoming some of these problems. The room was magnificent. Tastefully decorated with modern pieces and antiques, which juxtaposed perfectly to create a large but very welcoming space. A huge refectory dining table with twelve chairs sat at the back of the room. Large, paned windows allowed stunning views of the property, which with the December that Europe had had, created an almost uninterrupted pallet of white with breaks of gray and brown from winter-bare trees and hedges.

I turned back towards the entry, smiling to myself when I noticed that the wall filled the whole area to the roof. I could even make out the definition of the support beams across what was most likely the floor of an upper story. I made my way toward the only other doorway in the wall and found myself in the most stunning kitchen I had ever seen. White painted cabinetry and marble counter tops blended perfectly with commercial grade stainless steel appliances. More large windows and French doors spanned the wall and opened into a glass conservatory. The floor was tiled in large alternating black and white tiles, creating a checkerboard effect. It was stunning. I felt excited to think of the meals Edward and I would cook together in here, and also, what we may be able to do on that counter…

"Jas, where are you, love?" I heard the front door close at the same time as Edward called out to me.

"In the kitchen, Ed. Just come through the lounge."

He walked through the doorway, removing his coat as he went and then threw it over the back of a stool. I saw him shiver as his body adjusted to the warmth of the house.

"Fucking hell, it's cold out there. You know they're saying it's the coldest December since 1890. I'm sure feeling it after coming from Australia. We may have had a load of rain there, but it is summer and bloody hot. My body is still acclimatizing."

"Oh well, at least we won't feel guilty for spending all our time inside and in front of that fire," I said as I stalked toward him.

-0-

_December__ 31, 2010_

I lay next to Edward in the large four-poster bed we had shared for the last four nights. We were on our sides, facing each other and quietly sharing the moment, having just made love, _again_. It had become my favorite part of each day; to wake Edward up by kissing his neck and lips, or to be woken up by the feel of a warm mouth engulfing my cock—just as it had this morning.

"How am I going to leave this and you to go home next week, babe?"

"So don't; at least for a few days longer. Change your flights, Jas. We won't be able to extend our stay here I don't think, but we can get a room in the city, or near the airport. You could leave on Saturday or even Sunday? I'm leaving on the Sunday. Please Jas, just those few extra days." I could see the need in his eyes, the want, the desire. I knew how he felt, because I felt it too. I honestly didn't know how I was going to walk away from him, regardless of whether it was the following Thursday, or Sunday, or any day. How could I go back to my life after this? How could I go back to being on the other side of the world from him? I was torn already, and we had only just started our time together. Every minute I spent with him drew him into my heart even more. He was a part of me, just as I was a part of him.

"We'll see?" I smiled at him and moved toward him, pulling him against me and holding him tight. I didn't want to let go, not now, not ever.

We'd debated going to a club in Oxford that Edward had been told would put on a great New Year's Eve party. It hadn't snowed since before Christmas, and actually the weather was warming up slightly—if you could call 49 degrees F warm—so there was certainly nothing to stop us going, except each other. I just wasn't sure I wanted to share him with anyone.

"So, are we going to this club tonight, babe, or shall we just have our own party?"

"You are a greedy sod, you realize that don't you?"

"Why? Because I don't like to share."

"You will never have to share, love." The tenor of his voice changed instantly, and his words warmed me. He had called me 'love' from the first morning we had spent together. I knew it was his endearment for me, just as my use of 'babe' was for him. But lately, every time he'd said it, it had just seemed a bit more special. He ran his thumb along my cheek and I smiled at the contact, pushing my face toward his hand. Leaning in, he kissed me, softly and unhurried, but with an added emotion and a subtle passion that was new. It literally took my breath away.

I broke the kiss, yet kept my eyes closed as I took a deep breath to settle my now racing heart. It was only a moment, a few seconds in time, but my realization hit me like an epiphany. I opened my eyes to find his boring into mine, their emerald depths full of emotion—fire and desire—and if I was correct, something else, something that mirrored my own. I'd been aware for a long time that my feelings for this beautiful man were those of someone falling in love, but I now knew that I didn't have to fall any longer. I had arrived. I was there. I was in love.

-0-

Music pounded through the small space, and the hundreds of people that seemed to be sharing it with us, writhed and moved to the heady beat. For as crowded as it was, the bodies all moved together with a certain synchronicity. And as close as we all were, each group or couple seemed to find their own piece of intimate space that no one else dared encroach upon. Of course, my space was shared by Edward. I had my body molded to his—my chest mashed up tight against his back; my erection pushed hard against his ass. My arms were looped around his waist, each hand roaming over his hips, his chest, and occasionally his cock. His arms were extended up, his hands in my hair, twining through my curls, occasionally fisting them and making me moan at the sensation. He moved against me, grinding his ass against my straining dick, moving with the music to a dance that was ours alone.

The DJ announced that it was ten minutes to midnight. We were about to see in the New Year together. I wondered what 2011 would bring for us?

As a new song started, Edward turned in my arms. His lips moved to my throat, sucking and licking along its column. It was so hot in here. We were both sweating, but this didn't stop him. If we'd been in a gay club, we'd have been shirtless by now, but here it seemed inappropriate. No one had even batted an eyelash at us being together, but I didn't want to push the boundaries. Anyway, we'd be gone from here very soon. I had a plan, and it didn't include company.

"You are so fucking hot." I heard a strained whisper against my ear. I pulled back and looked at Edward. His eyes were devouring me. The lust so clearly evident in his gaze caused me to shiver, despite the heat. We were so fucking horny; so needy for each other. I laughed at the thought, which caused him to look at me questioningly. I shook my head, dismissing his query; I'd fill him in later. Instead I crashed my mouth to his. I could taste the beer he had been drinking on his tongue, and coupled with his unique flavor, it made me just want to consume him. I was tempted again to just drag him out the door and take him home, but I would be patient for him. He had wanted to see in the New Year at this party. We'd been here for a few hours now and it had been great. I loved dancing; the music was great, and the company even better. There was no disputing the fact that grinding against my man all night was certainly the most tempting of tortures. And it would definitely result in the most seductive of payoffs—later.

"Ten, nine, eight…" My body was locked to his. We had stopped moving, as had nearly everyone else. They seemed to be counting along with the announcer, but not us, we just stared into each other's eyes. He was hard against me, and it was driving me crazy. I watched as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth. I sucked in a breath and reached up to cup the back of his neck. "…three, two, one, Happy New Year!" As the opening bars of Auld Lang Syne started to play, I pulled his face to mine. Our lips met, not in a crash this time, but in a slow and seductive dance. They met the slower beat of this timeless favorite and sang along with it, not a song of words but of something so much more. As the song ended its visit for yet another year, making way for another heavy dance track, I found Edward's hands on my hips and clasped them in my own. Breaking the connection of our lips was somehow less drastic now that I was still holding him to me.

"Take me home, babe," I mouthed, not bothering to yell in the din. He didn't need to hear me; he knew exactly what I had said.

_January 01, 2011_

There was no valet service at this party, and after we had retrieved our coats we made our way to the car quickly in the cold night air. No words were said; they weren't needed. There was something much more tenable between us, linking us together. I used the quarter hour of traveling time to let myself regroup, to bring my focus back from one of unbridled lust to something more powerful, something more emotional. I was anxious, not because of the physical connection we would again make tonight, but because I now fully understood my realization from earlier in the day. I was in love and I was going to make sure he knew.

Edward parked the car in the garage. We both got out and hand in hand made our way to the front door. I took the moment while he was opening the lock to observe him; knowing this would be my very last moment of calm. Once it was open, we stepped through the door, Edward closing it behind us. We took off our coats and Edward hung them in the closet. When he turned back around I was waiting for him, my wanting and feral gaze must have been enough of a catalyst because one minute I was standing and the next I was being turned and pushed against the entry wall.

I felt the wall at my back as his arms caged around me, pushing me against it with his body. The move was not unexpected but it took my breath away, as did his mouth on my neck once he started to suck on my throat, right at my Adam's apple. I pushed my head back as far as the restricted position would allow, giving him more access to me, which he used to his advantage as he moved his lips over my heated skin. The movement of my head pushed my body against his, causing our hard cocks to meet. At the first contact I consciously pushed further into him, grinding my hardness into him, seeking every bit of friction that I could get. My arms, no longer content to lay idle at my side, lifted, pulling at his sweater and pulling it free of his slacks. As soon as his skin became available to me, I took the opportunity to caress his back and hips and pull him even tighter into me. He groaned, stopping his attack on my neck, as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Bloody hell, you turn me on."

"Do I?" I snipped, as I again pushed into him. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"You fucking know you do."

"So what are you going to do about it, Edward?"

He growled at me and then crashed his lips to mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hands on my tee, and then he pulled it out of my jeans and up. I moved away and lifted my arms so that he could divest me of it, mirroring his actions to his sweater as soon as I was able. The feel of our bare chests meeting was sublime. I could feel his tight nipples pressing against me and I moaned at the sensation.

Deciding very quickly that I had no intention of standing in this entry when a blazing fire and a soft rug were waiting for me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me toward it. He quickly moved in to shadow me as we walked, stepping in time with me as he moved his chest against my back and again attacked my neck with his hot mouth as we walked. His hands moved to the buttons of my jeans, popping them one at a time with each step that we took. By the time we had reached the rug, his hands had moved into my briefs, cupping me. My head fell back to rest on his shoulder. As soon as our steps halted, his hands pushed down from inside my jocks and my jeans and underwear fell down my legs. Edward took me in one hand, gripping me firmly as he stroked me slowly and torturously. Fuck, I loved it when he touched me_._ There were few things in this world better. Ironically, the things that surpassed this were just what we were headed to.

Edward's free hand came up to cup my chin and pull my head, which was still resting on his shoulder, toward his mouth. Our tongues and lips again met, but I wanted more. I needed more. Breaking the kiss I pulled away from him. As I turned, he lost his hold on my dick, but that didn't matter. As soon as I was facing him, my hands went to his slacks, undoing the fastening and pushing down the zipper. I wasn't surprised to find nothing underneath. He usually went commando when he was casually dressed. His long hard erection sprang free of its confines as soon as I pushed his clothing down. I didn't touch it, choosing instead to follow his slacks to the ground. As soon as my knees hit the soft wool underneath, I took him into my mouth. His shout of, "Fuck!" was enough to boost my ego. I spent long minutes adoring his rod, lavishing it with the attention it deserved. He tasted and felt so fucking perfect in my mouth. I released him and using my hand pushed his cock up and out of the way, before taking his bare sac in my mouth, causing him to gasp.

"Jas… Love… Fuck, you need to stop. That is just so fucking good but I don't want to come yet."

"Why not, babe? We have all night." I met his gaze and winked at him. "How about you move on down here with me and get comfortable?" He smiled, as I released him, and then bent over and removed the remainder of his clothes. I did the same from my spot on the floor—not taking my eyes off him—throwing them to the side. As soon as he was naked he knelt next to me, leaning over me to meet my lips with his own. I would never get enough of him.

We nestled, side-by-side, into the pillows we had set up earlier; the warmth of the fire on our skin just adding to the passion that was smoldering between us. I pushed him onto his back and hovered over him, kissing along his collarbone. I could feel his hands ghosting over my skin, along my ribs, up my sides; leaving fiery trails in their wake. My mouth moved to his chest, tasting his skin, salty from the sweat of his dancing, and then to his nipples, running my tongue over them gently, before sucking first one and then the other into my mouth.

"You're determined to ruin me tonight, aren't you, love?" He groaned.

I stopped my journey down his body and looked up at him. "Maybe?"

"Well, certainly don't stop on my account," he said, his breathing labored.

I smiled back at him and dipped my head again, now at his stomach, where I ran my tongue along the ridges of his abs. I could feel his muscles contracting as I went lower and lower, until I met my prize for the second time tonight. I kept eye contact as I used the flat of my tongue and lapped along his length. When I got to his weeping tip, I sucked him gently into my mouth, savoring the taste, before drawing his whole length down my throat until my lips were settled in his neatly trimmed hairs. His size inhibited me from keeping him there for long, so I suctioned my lips and moved them back up, before doing it all again, and again…

"No more," he growled, pushing me gently off him. "We may have all night, but I don't want to come this way, Jas."

"I can live with that, baby," I replied, crawling back up his body. Again we kissed, our tongues seeking each other, until he rolled us over so that now he was in charge. I must have looked wanton with my desire; I loved him like this. Our eyes held for just a few heartbeats before he treated my body to similar ministrations.

When he reached my hardness, he took me into his mouth, causing me to let out a throaty moan. "Fuck, Ed… Oh, babe, that is so fucking perfect." I felt my body begin to burn as one of his hands reached down to cup my balls, gently pulling at them and rolling them between his fingers. His other reached up my body, pinching at my hardened nipples on the way—each movement, eliciting yet another groan. My eyes fluttered open and closed. I wanted to watch him but the sensations were just too much. When I felt his fingers at my lips, I opened and sucked them into my mouth, mirroring his actions on my dick. He moaned around me, causing me to buck into his mouth, but he took every inch of me with practiced ease. Never had someone been able to bring me to the levels of ecstasy he could; he was fucking fantastic.

He pulled his now wet fingers from my mouth, and knowing what he planned to do, my legs automatically drew up and opened me to him. Without missing a beat, his mouth continued to consume my rod. I felt a thumb pushing on the sensitive skin of my perineum, massaging me, and then and a damp finger pushed against the flesh of my ass, slowly rotating around and around before easing its way inside me.

"Edward. Jesus Christ, that feels so good."

His mouth moved off my length and he said, "It feels good down here too, Jas. I love the way you feel around me. So tight."

I pushed against his finger, making him smile, before his head again bowed down and took me in. I felt him graze against my sweet spot, and I cried out at the movement. "Gah." But all too quickly it was gone. I started at the loss, but it was only a moment before I heard the click of the lube bottle and then I felt him push two fingers into me and I couldn't stop my body's reaction and moved against him.

"That's it, love. Fuck my hand. You love it, don't you?"

"Yes… Ah, yes, more, Ed." He added a third finger, massaging and readying me for him.

"Are you ready for me, love.'

"God, yes. Fuck me, Ed. I want your cock."

He moved away from me and I watched as he sheathed himself and then stroked his length, covering himself in extra lube.

I was nearly delirious in my need for him. It was always like this between us, whether it was me or him bottoming, we just couldn't get enough. I felt myself pull my bottom lip into my mouth as I watched him and I reached down, taking myself in hand and stroking a few times while I waited. He watched me with a feral gaze and then crawled over me, lining his body up with mine.

"So you're ready for me, love? I'm sure ready for you." I felt the tip of his cock put pressure against my hole, as he gently bucked against me, waiting for my okay.

"Now, Ed. Please… Make love to me." I saw something in his expression change at my words, but he quickly leaned down and kissed me as he pushed himself slowly into me. I took a deep breath at the sensation of him stretching me, but I loved it. I fucking loved knowing what was to come. And I loved him.

-0-

_**Edward**_

I pushed my prick into him. There truly was no better feeling in the world—except maybe him pushing into me.

I had to pause for a moment as I settled myself into him. It was just so bloody perfect. If I moved too quickly I was likely to come immediately, and that was definitely not the desired outcome—yet, anyway.

He lay below me; his golden curls damp against his forehead, and his cheeks flushed with colour, both from the fire and from our passion. His blue eyes had me entrapped in his gaze, but I didn't care. I wanted him to look at me that way, with that unbridled passion. I watched his breath hitch through his soft, pouty lips when my groin met his balls. They were hard and ready to explode. I loved that I did that to him.

When I knew I could move without embarrassing myself, I withdrew slowly, torturously, stopping when just the head of my cock was still in him, and then I plunged in hard, stopping again when I could go no further.

"Fuck!" he cried.

I leant down, figuratively giving myself a bit of a pat on the back at his reaction, and captured his lips in mine, yet again. We would play this dance on repeat for a while, me taking control and leading him to his nirvana. Again and again. Over and over; until we couldn't take it anymore. I lowered myself onto my elbows, linking my hands under his shoulders; our chests flush and his steel-hard rod caught between our bodies. I moved my face into the hollow of his neck and sucked gently on his skin. His hands had my hair, fisting it gently at first but with more force as his peak neared. I didn't care—I fucking loved it; I loved his passion, his lack of inhibition.

As my orgasm approached I started to thrust differently. I knew I was hitting his prostate because his body bucked a little every time I grazed it. We were on the home stretch now—so close. His legs came up and linked around my arse, pulling me in to his body. I couldn't thrust as hard now because of the restriction but it seemed to work even better. I wanted him to just consume me and it felt as if he may just do that.

"Jas… This is it, love. Come with me… Oh, god, come with me." My muffled words were spoken against his neck.

"I'm right there, babe… Holy, fuck!"

I felt his arse start to contract around me as his orgasm hit him and I held my breath in the hope of letting him get through it before I came myself. One, two, three strokes and I couldn't hold on any longer and I exploded inside him. "Fuuucckk!" I bellowed.

We lay there panting as our bodies settled down and our heartbeats began to regulate. I was still inside him and knew I'd have to pull out soon, but I didn't want to move. "Gotta move, but I don't want to," I said and I felt him smile against my cheek.

"Me neither, babe. Never want to move."

The warmth of the fire was nearly too good, it's gentle crackle lulling me into sleep, but I knew my full weight was on him, so regretfully I moved, pulling out of him as well. Kissing him once more, I pushed myself up and reached for the wet-wipes we'd left earlier. I gently cleaned him off, as he watched me. When I was done I lay down next to him. He rolled to the side towards me and I linked my leg over his, needing the connection.

For long moments we just watched each other. His beautiful blue eyes held me entranced and I sunk into their depths. I was surprised when he spoke.

"I love you, babe," he said, his eyes full of emotion.

"What did you say?" Had he really said he loved me?

"I love you, Ed. I love you so much." His eyes glistened with his sentiment and I crashed my lips to his. We kissed passionately, neither of us wanting to break the spell of the moment by pulling away. But when I was finally in need of air, I pulled back, looking at him adoringly. He loved me. He really loved me.

My hands cupped his face, my thumbs rubbing along his cheekbones, and I told him what my heart had known for months, "I love you too, Jas."

-0-

I woke feeling a bit stiff after spending the night on the hard floor, but Jasper was wrapped around me, and that alone made it worth it. I glanced at the clock over the mantle; it was half eight. I watched him sleep; his long dark-blond eyelashes rested on his skin, and his lips lay open, filtering his shallow breaths. _So bloody beautiful._ We had held each other last night after our declarations, sharing our newly found feelings and our passion, before making love again. He had worshiped my body that time, making love to me with a new reverence.

I smiled to myself at the memory and leant in and placed soft kisses along his jaw. He stirred but didn't wake, but that was okay. I was more than content to just watch and think.

We had already decided that he would stay those few days longer and leave on Sunday the ninth with me. We'd been lucky to secure this cottage for the few extra days, and surprisingly, our flights were both leaving in the evening, so it had worked out perfectly.

As I watched him, I started to plan out the next week in my head. Not that we intended going far, but now that the weather had broken slightly, I thought of a few day trips we might take. I wanted to cook him roast beef and Yorkshire pud for dinner tonight; my mind wandered to some alternative fun we might have in the kitchen, causing me to chuckle and Jas to stir again. I ran my thumb lightly along his shoulder and down his arm, needing the contact. I didn't want to wish the week away, but I already hated next weekend when we would have to part, and wished for when we would be able to come together again. _Fuck! _Why did it have to be so bloody hard?

We'd casually mentioned Mardi Gras on the first night we'd met all those months ago. It was fast approaching actually, and would be on in the first week of March. I wondered if Jasper would be able to organise a trip to Australia that would coincide with that. I felt a little bit daft even suggesting it. Would he want to join me in Sydney for Mardi Gras? Come all the way to Australia? It was a bloody long way—a shite trip if the truth be told. But he loved me; maybe that was enough incentive? I'd make sure to discuss it with him later and see what we could arrange. My mind started to swim with the possibilities that trip could entail—_fucking brilliant!_

"What are you looking so smug about?" I looked back at him with a start; his sleepy eyes were looking at me.

"Good morning. I was just thinking, love. Got a bit carried away." I leant in and kissed his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you, Ed. And even better after last night I think." I smiled at his words.

"I'll be back in a bit, love. Need to go to the loo. Can I bring back coffee?" I asked as I got to my feet and stretched my arms up over my head.

"As long as you don't put any clothes on and come back to me just like that." He raised his eyes and pointedly looked at my morning erection.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're insatiable, you know that don't you?"

"Sure am. But how could I not be?" he said, looking me up and down.

"Well, I aim to please, love. Please you, that is." I turned and headed for the kitchen and the downstairs toilet.

"You do it too, you know."

"What?" I asked, throwing the question back at him as I walked.

"You please me." I couldn't resist the coy smile I knew graced my face at his words. "And by the way…" I stopped and looked at him as I reached the doorway, then he said, "I love you."

-0-

_Thanks so much for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed my boys._

_Please let me know how you found this. I know it's sappy—surprise, surprise—but it's an important part of their backstory. Remember: this was only their third time together. It's hard to believe at times but there were many months before they reconnected in Australia. Many many months. _

_I hope to have a regular update very soon! Till then._

_ALSO: I have a new drabble fic called '**Insomnia**' posting on a daily basis. It's only 6 chapters in at the moment, so a very quick read, and I'd love for you to give it a go. It's a bit of a mystery. Come and join in the fun and make a guess!_

-0-


End file.
